Captured
by Lord Maximus
Summary: While on a mission Ulrich is captured by Xana and will not be returned unless the gang give up going to Lyoko. What will they do? Will Ulrich survive? pairings YumiUlrich JeremyAelita
1. Captured

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko

Summary: While on a mission Ulrich is captured by Xana and won't returned him unless the gang give up going to Lyoko

Captured

Chapter 1

It was warm and sunny day at Kadic Jr High School. In the park were Yumi, Odd, and Ulrich. Yumi and Ulrich were training as usual, while Odd sat and watched." Hey you guys I'm really worried about Jeremy you know", said Odd. It was true. It had two months since Aelita was materialized only to discover that Xana infected her with a virus that connected her to him. If Xana was shut down Aelita would die too. Jeremy has been working non-stop ever since that day." Ya we know Odd", Ulrich said" But he only wants to bring Aelita into our world for good and shut down Xana for good".

Somewhere deep in the depths of Lyoko Xana was watching the gang and came with a new plan. He hacked into Jeremy's laptop and copied a program, then prepared that should bring those kids into Lyoko. In the polar region a tower started to glow.

In the factory Jeremy was working on antivirus when suddenly Aelita appeared on the screen." Jeremy Xana has woken up!" said Aelita. "You sure Aelita?" said Jeremy." Yes I felt pulsations," said Aelita" Okay I'll the others and located the activated tower," said Jeremy. Soon the others arrived and were virtualized into the polar region. They soon met Aelita" Hi Aelita the tower is?' said Yumi. Before she could answer four crabs appearedand fired lasers. Odd charged at them and yelled" Laser arrows", one of the crabs exploded. Meanwhile Jeremy was watching and discovered something" Guys listen Xana has found way virtualize himself a character!" yelled Jeremy. "What!" yelled the gang shocked. Suddenly a boy about the same age as them appeared. He wore a black t-shirt, black baggy pants, had black and red shoes on his feet, fingerless gloves, had black spiked hair with red streaks, had sharp green eyes ,and a black katana sheathed around his waist like Ulrich." Hello" said Xana" Good to see you all"." Xana" said Ulrich through clenched teeth, ready to attack." Guys the tower just deactivated!" said Jeremy. "Of course it did, how else would I lure you here", said Xana. "What?" said Yumi" You mean this was a trap?". "Yes now it's time for my revenge" said Xana. Ulrich unsheathed his blade while Odd fired his arrows. Xana dodged them unsheathed his sword, and blocked Ulrich's attack and swung his katana pushing Ulrich back. Before Ulrich could attack again Xana raised his hand, a laser fired at Ulrich sending him toward a vortex that just appeared. "Good" said Xana as he sheathed his blade and transformed into black cloud and vanished. "NOOOO" cried Yumi as the vortex closed." Guys where did Ulrich go?" said Jeremy scared." "He was sent into a vortex by Xana" said Odd in disbelief that his best friend had taken. "But why" said Aelita as she hugged Yumi who started sobbing as soon as Ulrich disappeared. "I don't know guys but we'll get him back" said Jeremy who sounded like he was about to break down.

Ulrich awoke and stood up looking at his surroundings. He was in a dark room, with what looked likevirtual furniture. "Ah good you are awake welcome Ulrich" said Xana as he entered the room. "Xana where am I?" demanded Ulrich. "Your in my base, and won't be leaving for a while" said Xana "You are very strong and will be useful for my plans." "I'll never help you!" yelled Ulrich. Xana only smirked "I'm not giving you a choice in the matter, if your friends don't give up going to Lyoko you will not see them again."

In the control room the gang was formulating a plan to rescue Ulrich. When suddenly Xana appeared on the screen "Hello" he said. "Where's Ulrich you monster?" Yumi shouted." He is fine for now" said Xana" He will be returned if you giveup going to Lyoko to deactivate my towers." The gang was shocked." What about Aelita?" said Jeremy." " She will be fine unless she tries to deactivatethe towers" said Xana." If she stays out of myway I might even let her return to your world, she was met to help me but she was too rebeliuos." You tried to delete her!" said Jeremy who was furious. Everybody knewhow he hated Xana for stopping Aelita leaving Lyoko. " Why would I do that, didn't she tell you her origin?" said Xana pretending to be surpriesd. Aelita who was listening said " What do you mean?"." You and I are brother and sister, we were made by the same scientist, and you have a similar code." said Xana" That's how youhave simular powers as me. Aelita was shocked " I can't be Xana's sister". " We will talk later" Xana said and disappeared leavig the gang worried about Ulrich.


	2. Example

Chapter 2

Ulrich sat in his room thinking about how to escape. His thoughts were interrupted when Xana came into the room. "I hope your enjoying your stay Ulrich", he said only receiving a glare from Ulrich. "What do want Xana" said Ulrich." You still don't know, you have fought me for so long I thought you would have figured it by now", said Xana" No matter your friends will give up coming to stop me if they ever want to see again and I'm going give them an example of will happen to you" said Xana. Ulrich noticed a pair of yellow eyes staring at him from the shadows. Before he could react Xana tossed him across he got and threw a punch at Xana, he dodged it, before he could attack again the creature in the lashed a black smoky and wrapped around him. Xana then his hand a red light glowed brought it right in front Ulrich's forehead then the light fired at his forehead. Ulrich felt much pain from it then suddenly it was gone, Ulrich eye's then became blood red and the Xana symbol appeared on his forehead. The creature's eyes glowed then a red aura appeared around Ulrich when it was the black tendril released Ulrich. His clothing had changed; he had a black long sleeved shirt with Xana's logo on it, black pants, and his sword was darker and longer." My new puppet" said Xana with great satisfaction.

Back in the control room the gang was thinking about the conversation with Xana when the computer started beeping "Xana has been spotted in the forest region" said Jeremy. "Well then let's get him and save Ulrich" shouted Yumi "Calm down Yumi we'll get him back" said Odd. The two were virtualized and appeared in the forest region were Xana was waiting for them. Aeltia appeared behind the two. "Xana where is Ulrich" demanded Yumi through clenched teeth. Xana smirked in retaliation and said" If want do we have a deal or do we have to do this the hard way?" Yumi and Odd had enough of Xana toying with them, Odd fired his laser arrow and Yumi threw her fan, Xana dodged them and charged at Odd, unsheathing has katana and swinging at Odd, Odd dodged most of his attacks but then Xana did a whirl kick sending Odd flying into a tree" Odd you lost twenty life points be careful" said Jeremy" No kidding" said Odd staggering. Yumi charged throwing her fan at Xana, he caught it and it vanished, Yumi used her telekinesis and sent rocks flying at Xana, he jumped up one then onto another, Yumi kept using her powers determined to take down Xana and save Ulrich. Suddenly a figure in black clothing with Xana' logo on his shirt, and had a long dark sword, knocked Yumi down and tossed her towards her friends. Yumi got back up in time to see the figure swing it's sword at her, Odd and pushed her out of the way with his cat agility, the figure then held it's in a defense position. Yumi and Odd got up saw the figure's face and gasped, it was Ulrich but he was different, his eyes were blood red, Xana's logo was on his forehead, and he smiled maniacally. ." Ulrich what happened to you" said Yumi after she found the strength to speak. Ulrich didn't reply instead he charged again, Odd lunged and knocked Ulrich" Ulrich snap out of it, it's me Odd" said Odd only getting thrown at Yumi.

Meanwhile Xana went after Aelita who also saw Ulrich and eyes were wide with shock. When she saw Xana, she became angry" Xana whatdid youdo to Ulrich" said Aelita." Nothing sister this just an example, if your friends don't agree he will be like this permanently" said Xana happily." I am not your sister!" shouted Aelita. Xana sighed" It's a shame your memory of the day you were created was erased sister, then you would not been stubborn" said Xana" Ah well it doesn't matter, I will get my revenge on the humans for trapping me in my virtual prison, you maybe human now Aelita in the real world, but I won't delete you, that's no way to treat family."" Aelita I have program that should allow you a weapon to defend yourself, here it comes!" called Jeremy from the control room. A ninja sword appeared; Aelita grabbed it and charged at Xana. Xana unsheathed his sword blocked Aelita's attack, and countered, the two virtual beings fought fiercely. Suddenly a crab appeared and fired lasers at Aelita; she dodged it, jumped onto the crab and plunged her sword into Xana's logo. After it exploded she saw Xana floating in mid-air. "Enough games for today, Ulrich let's go" said Xana transforming into a black cloud disappearing into the sky, and Ulrich vanished in a flash of light." ULRICH" shouted Yumi then collapsed on the ground, Odd stood there shocked at what Xana did to his best friend, while Aelita looked into the sky" Xana" she shouted in anger.


	3. The fifth region

.Chapter 3

In Xana's base Xana sat in a dark chair looking at a virtual supercomputer that was the only light in the room." I never thought it would be this hard, they have not yet decided whether to agree to my demands' he said to somebody in the shadows. A pair of eye's that glowed a yellowish tone watched and the creature stepped out of the shadows. It looked like a girl about fourteen, had blue hair tied in a ponytail, gray skin, wore brown trench coat, and clawed hands." They are determined to get their friend back and cure Aelita" she said in a not too high, not too low voice." They will fight not him, at least I know Yumi won't, she stood perfectly still when she saw him, she will do anything to get him backs don't worry about it Elsa" said Xana.

In Kadic Jr. School Odd and Jeremy entered while the teacher was calling out names when she asked" Odd, Jeremy do you know where Ulrich is?" "He is sick Mrs. Hertz" said Odd. Meanwhile Yumi was in her class, she sat there gloomy thinking about Ulrich. As soon as class was over Odd and Jeremy met Yumi, sat down on their bench and discuss their strategy. Out of nowhere Sissy came by" Where is Ulrich I really like to see him" she said in her obnoxious voice. " He's sick but wouldn't go see him if I were you, you might make him barf" said Odd." Why you, humph," she said and stomped away." Thanks Odd" said Yumi who hadn't said a thing said a thing since the last trip to Lyoko. "Jeremy I think I might know where Ulrich is" said Aelita who just appeared on the screen. "Where?" said Yumi anxious." I think there might be a fifth region in Lyoko, it might be where Xana is hiding too" said Aelita." Okay let's get to the factory" said Jeremy. They arrived at factory, Yumi and were virtualized into the forest region, and met Aelita." Okay Aelita where is the region?" said Yumi." Follow me we have to get a deactivated tower, we can get to the region through the data stream" said Aelita and they took off in hurry.

Back at Xana's base Xana heard the whole and sensed the transfer" So they think they can come here and take me down?' he said." I can stop them now" said Elsa." No let them come, let them make the first move, in the meantime proceed to phase three, prepare a welcoming comity if they get here, and alert Ulrich and my monsters" said Xana smiling at the computer screen showing the Lyokians heading towards a tower. " I would like to speak to Aelita, separate them when they come, send Ulrich after Yumi; you can deal with Odd" said Xana." As you wish master" said Elsa and bowed then left the room.

Xana then started typing on the keyboard on the computer" Good everything is ready" said Xana with an evil smile. Then a crab appeared on the screen" Commander prepare your forces, when the enemy arrives separate them and make sure they are all apart, remember I want Aelita alive, and when phase three is initiated make sure all forces are gathered for a full frontal assault, take as many hostage as you can, and destroy any resistance" said Xana. After the crab disappeared from the screen Xana then smiled evilly. He was ready to destroy his enemies once and for all. But he would have to wait.

Yumi, Odd, and Aelita arrived at a tower prepared to enter the data stream" Be careful guys, your heading into Xana's territory, who knows what he's planning" said Jeremy from the computer." Relax Einstein we've whooped Xana before and we can do it again" said Odd." Ready?" said Aelita" Let's go" said Yumi. They entered the data stream and followed Aelita until they entered a portal, and fell through it. They fell onto the ground of a misty region." So this is the fifth region?" said Yumi looking around." Yes it should be" said Aelita looking through the mist." I can't see anything through this mist" said Odd. While the gang looked around they heard something" This way" said Aelita and they started running. The mist grew thicker and gang could see clearer, they stopped when they saw a giant metal dome. "This must Xana's headquarters" said Odd. Suddenly a laser shot right past them, they saw about five roachters, ten crabs, three hornets, two blocks, and one megatank." Watch it" shouted Odd as the monsters fired again, Yumi threw her a fan and took out block, Aelita took out her sword and charged at the roachters, Odd fired his arrows taking out one crab, two hornets, and the last block. Yumi jumped and threw her fan at a crab, Aelita just took out the roachsters and headed to help Yumi take out the crabs, the megetank charged and fired its laser at Odd, and Odd jumped up and fired his at the Xana symbol destroying the megatank. Yumi and Aelita just took out the crabs and headed for the dome, Odd was about to catch up when a girl appeared and punched him knocking him down." You might want to keep your eye's open cat boy" said the girl. "Thanks for the advice now it's my turn" said Odd getting up" Let's go" he shouted and the two charged at each other weapons ready.


	4. It has begun

Chapter 4

Yumi and Aelita ran inside the base, they were ruining through hallways with guards in sight." This is too easy, I'm sure Xana has traps here" said Yumi. Suddenly lasers fired at them, they turned to see five roachters, one block, and one crab, firing at them, Yumi threw her fan destroy the crab and the block on it's way back, they continued to run until trap door opened and Yumi fell through it. "Yumi" shouted Aelita trying to catch but the door closed before she caught her. The roachters kept firing and Aelita had to run, she didn't get far though, she tripped and fell. The roachters caught up to her, before she could grab her sword a laser blasted away from her, then the roachters fired a blue laser knocking Aelita out.

Odd was busy firing his laser arrows at the girl, but she kept on dodging, suddenly black smoky tendrils came out of her back at attacked Odd. He jumped out of the way" Wow, who are you anyway?" asked Odd." They call me Elsa" said the girl. Before Odd could move again Elsa's tendril wrapped around him, brought him to her, then she fired blue laser from her hands at him knocking him out.

Yumi fell into a empty room, she got up and looked around it was mostly dark, then suddenly two arms wrapped around her chest pulling her into the shadow" I have been waiting for you Yumi" said a familiar voice." Ulrich is that you?" said Yumi. The arms released her; she turned around and saw two red glowing eyes, and Xana's logo was burning on his forehead." Long times no see Yumi" said Ulrich smirking at her." Ulrich don't, it's me Yumi, don't let Xana control you" said Yumi. Ulrich unsheathed his sword stabbed her left side, she fell on her knees clutching her left side, then Ulrich raised his hand and blue laser she fell onto ground unconscious.

Aelita woke up, she felt dizzy for moment then her vision returned. She discovered she was tied to chair; she struggled to loosen the ropes" Don't bother Aelita; you'll be free in few minutes as long as you stay quiet" said voice she knew too well." Xana" she said as Xana started to circle her." Yes sister" said Xana as he sat down on a chair." Why do you say we are brother and sister?" said Aelita" You are a computer virus I'm not." "I was not always a computer virus, remember Aelita?" said Xana" I was once a virtual being like you, except I was bound to the supercomputer, and did not have a true form" said Xana" I could only my virtual forms, from the Lyoko database, and only appeared as black cloud of smoke. When I was infected I gained new abilities only Lyokoians ever dreamed of, but the creators were afraid of my new powers and tried to destroy me. I was created to help humans and how do they repay me, they betray me, they trap me and try to destroy me, why do you bother helping humans when all they will do in the end is betray you?" Xana finished." Because Xana these humans treat like I am real and not some experiment, and they helped me learn about the real world. Can't you see they are not like the scientists Xana? Leave them alone" said Aelita. Xana stood up from his chair saying" I see that you have become like the humans sister, no matter if I am in good mood I might spare the hacker Jeremy". He untied her, and a few roachters came into the room and stood beside her." Take her away" said Xana and roachters escorted her out.

Yumi woke up and looked around it was another dark room with virtual furniture and saw Odd laying on the couch" Odd wake up" she said. Odd got up moaning" Ugh where am I?" he said. "In another part of Xana's fortress" Yumi answered. Then Aelita looking confused entered room and the door closed" What happened to you Aelita" asked Yumi, she told them the story Xana told her." It still doesn't make any sense" said Odd." Where were you anyway?" asked Aelita" I got attacked by this girl called Elsa" said Odd." And I got knocked out by Ulrich" said Yumi looking down. Odd noticed a pair of yellow eyes watching them, the same eyes as Elsa's." Hey come on out Elsa I can see your eyes" said Odd. Elsa stepped out of the shadows with a menacing smile. "What do you want" said Yumi glaring at her." It's not what I want; it's what Xana wants" said Elsa." Who do you serve him?" said Aelita" I am indebted to him because he saved my life, the creators wanted to delete me because there was glitch in my system, Xana maybe a computer virus but he tricked the creators into thinking he deleted me, and hid me here before they discovered he was infected." said Elsa. "Ulrich would like to see you Yumi" she said wrapping a black tendril around her. Odd and Aelita were blocked by door coming from the ceiling. A red aura appeared around Yumi as she struggled, when it was gone she was wearing a black spaghetti strap dress, with black high heels, white gloves, and her hair was tied in ponytail" I leave you two alone" said Elsa and disappeared. Yumi looked around in the new room. Ulrich then appeared wearing his normal clothes except they were different color, his jacket was black, his shirt was red, and his pants were black." Ulrich you help us stop Xana" she said" Don't let Xana control you." She had to free him" Ulrich remember all the good you, me and the others had, we fight Xana" she said. She noticed a conflict in his eyes; she walked up to him and grabbed both sides both sides of his face" Remember who you are Ulrich" said Yumi. Ulrich was struggling with himself on the inside, he collapsed on his knees, Yumi held him, then his retuned to normal." Yu...mi" he said weakly" Shh it's okay Ulrich" whispered Yumi. He was struggling to stay awake but failed, closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Xana sat in his chair." It's time" he said, he started up his plan, the program he stole from Jeremy was the materialization program, monsters appeared out of the scanners heading towards the city.

Jeremy saw what was in the scanner room through a camera and gasped. Xana had brought an army of monsters onto Earth, and there was nothing he could do to stop it.


	5. Round two

Chapter 5

Yumi stared at Ulrich as he, as much she wanted him to rest she had awake him. She shook him a bit, until he moved. "Yumi?" he said when he awakened. "I'm here Ulrich; you're free from Xana's control" she said. He got up, raised his hand, a blue aura appeared Yumi, when it was gone she was back in her Lyoko clothes. "Xana gave me new powers while I was his puppet" he said, then he realized something "Oh no I forgot, Yumi we have to move, Xana is sending an army of monsters to Earth." "What!" She said shocked "He wanted to use me as distraction, with Aelita locked up in his fortress, she could not deactivate the tower" said Ulrich. "What are we going to do?" said Yumi" You go get the others and take Aelita to the tower; I'll go and distract Xana, if he finds out you and the others escaped he'll send Elsa and his monsters after you." "Be careful" said Yumi and hugged Ulrich then they split up.

Jeremy watched in horror as Xana's monsters poured out of the scanners. "I have to do something, but what?" he said "Ugh, Xana you are way more evil than I though."

Yumi ran back Odd and Aelita's room and busted the door open. "Yumi where is Ulrich" asked Aelita "He's free of Xana's control, but we have to get to the tower Xana activated, Ulrich is going to distract Xana while we get out" said Yumi. They ran into the hallway, two roachters saw them and opened fire, Odd fired his arrows and they exploded.

The monsters were attacking the relentlessly, people were running for their lives as the monsters blasted the streets. Police tried to stop them but were being pushed back by the monsters. They retreated, many people however did not escape and were surrounded by monsters being led to the park guarded by megatanks.

Xana sat in his chair when an alarm went off. "What the heck is going" he said. The computer showed Yumi, Odd, and Aelita running out of the base. Slamming his fists into the chair he shouted "BLAST." "All forces left find the Lyokians and stop them" said Xana. "That is the last thing you need to worry about Xana" said voice from the door. Xana turned to see Ulrich in his Lyoko clothes, and his katana in his hands. "So you helped them out, I was right when I said your were strong" said Xana unsheathing his black katana, Ulrich charged at him, the two fought fiercely, Xana did a whirl kick but Ulrich jumped out of the way. "Playtime is over Xana" said Ulrich, he used triplicate and his clones charged at Xana. Xana swung his sword taking out the clones; he turned to see Ulrich charging at him, Ulrich knocked Xana down, before he could attack again Xana jumped up and tossed Ulrich across the room. "Just give up Ulrich your no match for me" said Xana.

Yumi, Odd, and Aelita arrived at the polar region and were on there way to the tower. When they got there, they saw about five crabs on patrol, three hornets circling the tower, two groups of roachters, and one megatank. "Let's move" said Yumi, they readied their weapons and charged. Aelita went after the crabs as they charged their lasers, Odd fired his arrows at the hornets as they flew in, and Yumi threw her fan at the roachters. The megatank rolled toward them and charged, Odd leapt onto the back of it "Laser arrows" he shouted and fired, the megatank exploded.Suddenly Elsa appeared "Your not getting through that easy" she said "Round two Elsa" Odd said, she sent her tendrils at him, he dodged use his cat agility, he jumped onto cliff with Elsa chasing after him "Give upthere isnowhere to hide" she said "Oh there is nothing left for to do except this!" Odd shouted firing his arrows at the cliff at the cliff, it started to shake, Elsa slipped, as she got up Odd leapt at her kicking off the cliff, she grabbed the ledge and pulled herself back up. She saw Aelita close to the tower, it was too late to stop them from deactivating the tower."This isn't over" she said disappearing in a flash of light. Aelita entered the tower.

While Xana and Ulrich fought the computer beeped, Xana turned to see Aelita rising up to the platform on the computer, "No" he said, and then Ulrich knocked him down.

Aelita then placed her hand on the computer

"AELITA"

"CODE"

"L-Y-O-K-O"

Then they went back in time.

At the Jr High School in the park " Hey Ulrich good to have you have back to normal" said Odd. "Who else would tease about the way you eat" joked Ulrich smiling " Hey I'm a growing boy" said Odd pretending to be hurt.

At the factory Jeremy and Aelita were talking. "It's good to have everything back normal, but Xana nearly had us, he still has a virtual form, and I can't delete it. It's been locked in place" said Jeremy. " It's okay Jeremy, I can defend myself from Xana's monsters, but I'm still at what Xana told me about us being brother and sister, and that girl Elsa I have never seen her before in Lyoko and Idon't remember anything about the days before Xana was infected. He said parts of my memories were erased" said Aelita. " I don't know Aelita but we have to find the antivirus soon, let's hope Xana doesn't attack for while" said Jeremy and began his research.

In his chair Xana sat "They have not won yet, they will never find the antivirus because it is safely hidden away" he said. Elsa entered the room " Master I am sorry I should have known that Yumi would have somehow freed Ulrich" she said bowing. " It's alright Elsa learn from your mistakes, we leave them for now, not that I want to be shutdown, I believe there are otherways to win a battle than just force, besides as the humans say " at first you don't succeed, try, try again." " Yes master" Elsa bowing and left the room. Xana looked at computer showing the gang " Soon I will have my revenge" he said.

* * *

How did you like it? The sequal is coming soon. 


End file.
